


Hiding In An Alleyway Won't Actually Make Your Problems Go Away, You Know.

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal
Genre: Grief, unapologetic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Flynn's just learned about Jordan's death, and the first thing he does is run to his grid.Tron finds him and does his best to comfort him.
Relationships: Jordan Canas/Kevin Flynn, Kevin Flynn & Tron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hiding In An Alleyway Won't Actually Make Your Problems Go Away, You Know.

"Flynn!" Tron's running skips to a stop as he rounds the corner. He's curled up into a ball, his face hidden, his back pressed against the wall of a small, cramped alleyway. Not the kind of place you'd expect to find a god.

"Oh. Hey." He says, and his voice comes out raspy and uneven, with the pitch rising and falling in places he doesn't mean it to. He sounds terrible.

"Everyone's been looking for you- you beam yourself in and immediately go running? What's happening with you?"

"Oh, you know." His voice sounds even worse than it did a moment ago. "Just needed a minute. Didn't want to have to deal with all the people."

Tron is hesitant, now when he asks, "then why come to the grid in the first place?"

"There are people out there, too. I- I picked the easier option."

"Oh."

Tron slides down so he's sitting next to him. The ground is wet, so is Flynn's hair, the sky is dumping buckets on them. Flynn pulls his head up, not really looking at anything in particular, but it's enough that now Tron can see his face.

"I think I'm breaking." He looks like he's been run over by a tank. The lines on his face are more pronounced than they've ever been before, and his eyes, fuck, those eyes, they're just wrong, somehow. They have this look to them that just hurts, really, and the look so sharp yet so unfocused and they're puffy, oh so puffy, and the eye bags are so incredibly present on this man that Tron knows can go 49 hours without sleep and look absolutely fine the next day.

"I don't think I'm _me_ , anymore. I don't think I can be. And there's still so much… and oh god, _Sam_." He chokes out a sob. "What am I gonna tell Sam?" His face goes back into the crooks of his arms, now, hidden from view.

Tron doesn't know what to do. He wasn't good at comforting people at the best of times, and he had never, in his many, many cycles of runtime, seen anyone this upset. He opts to just slide a few inches closer, so he's pressed up against Flynn shoulder to shoulder, in an attempt to just be something steady, some sort of grounding force.

Flynn leans against his shoulder, staying curled up and sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He says, when he's gotten his breathing under control enough to talk again. "You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"No, you're fine," Tron says, hastily. "Don't apologise."

Several beats of silence pass.

"I lost someone."

"mm."

"I don't- I didn't know what to do, out there." He chokes back another sob. "So here I am. Running from my problems, like always."

Tron doesn't say anything, just sits there,trying to remain that steady force. His breathing is slow and calm, in a way that encourages Flynn to match it.

"Fuck, man, it's all so much."

"Yeah."


End file.
